


Loaded Gun

by slinkies71



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Safe Sex (is the best sex!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkies71/pseuds/slinkies71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out they spent a heat together, Ashton and Luke play matchmaker for Michael and Calum.</p><p>Until they run into some unforeseen problems.</p><p>Or, alternately, everybody in 5SOS deserves to have heat sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not making any profit, and I don't own anything.

Luke had never been more shocked by Calum in his entire life. The two of them had been lying on the hotel room floor after an amazing concert in Tokyo, just talking trash to each other, when Calum had dropped a bombshell.

“My first heat?” he said blushing, “Yeah, actually, uh, funny you should bring that up. I actually spent it with Michael, like two weeks ago?”

_And what?_

“What the hell do you mean you already went through your first heat?” sputtered Luke, bypassing the Michael comment entirely.

“Well, we were off for a couple weeks, and I just had this, like, terrible itch. Luke, I can’t even describe how it felt; it was simultaneously the best feeling in my life, and the absolute worst, I had knots in my stomach, and I just kept rolling around in my bed, trying to find a comfortable position. And so I called up Michael, because he’s the first person I ring in any emergency, and I was freaking out. So he came over, and the minute he stepped through the door, he just stopped,” Calum trailed off.

“What do you mean, ‘ _he just stopped’_?” hissed Luke.

“He came in through the door, took one deep breath, and his pupils widened, his nostrils flared, and he was like, ‘fuck, Cal, you moron, you’re in heat, can’t you tell?’ And you know, obviously, I didn’t know, otherwise I wouldn’t have fucking invited a mother-fucking _alpha_ over to my house, much less my best friend. So I was like ‘nah, you can’t be right’, but Luke, I got within, like, five feet of Michael, and I felt like I had been punched in the face. And it was like, ‘…oh, so _that’s_ what being in heat feels like.’”

Luke waited for Calum to continue, but he seemed like he had finished the story.

“So, what happened?” he prodded.

“Well, what do you think Luke?” mocked Calum, but his tone would have been much more believable if there weren’t a tell-tale blush creeping onto his face, “He spent my heat with me, obviously. And then we flew to Japan.”

Luke couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He felt like he should have known something had happened; two of his best friends spent a heat together!

“Did he, I mean, uh, what was it like?” Luke asked, covering his face with his hands, “And why didn’t you tell me?” Up until this minute, Luke had been firmly under the belief that neither he nor Calum had experienced a heat before. Michael and Ashton were alphas, and Luke had never worked up the courage to ask either if they had ever been through a rut. But Calum! Luke thought that they had promised to tell each other everything about their first heat.

“Well,” started Calum haltingly, “Honestly, parts of it are a little blurry in my mind. I remember feeling so fucking hot, like I never wanted to see clothes again in my life, and I remember looking at Michael and, Jesus Christ,” he broke off, looking at Luke, “Are you sure that you want to hear this?”

Luke nodded, squirming around on the floor.

“Right, so I remember looking at Michael and just dropping to my knees right there in my front hallway; I didn’t even give a fuck if my parents saw me. Gosh, Luke, do you know how good he _smelled_? I could’ve rolled around in just his shirt and jerked off for _hours_. Then, I remember having the _best sex ever_ , no seriously Luke, don’t shake your head at me, _best sex ever_ , and I remember a lot of really embarrassing things that I did, because God, I wanted his dick in me so badly, it’s not even funny. But the middle part is kind of blurry for me. Like, it lasted four days, and Michael never left my side, and there was a lot of awesome sex, but what I really remember is that, towards the end, I just felt really safe. Like, if Michael were there, then nothing would happen to me, except orgasms. I don’t know, is that silly?” he glanced up at Luke, seeking reassurance.

“Doesn’t sound silly to me,” answered Luke. “It seems totally natural that, if you spend a heat with someone, and he takes good care of you, then you’d feel safe with him. But,” Luke paused, unsure how to continue, “I would never have guessed that this happened, just based on your interactions since then.”

Luke knew that their fans could breakdown any photo, video, interview, or even tweet, and analyze it to prove that at least two of them were in a relationship, but Luke also knew that none of them really were. It was like Ashton had said, being in a different city every night made it hard to be in any sort of relationship, and none of them had ever hooked up with each other.

Until now, that is.

“Yeah, well, we talked about it,” said Calum, “And we didn’t want to make things weird for you or Ashton when we went back to touring, so we knew that we needed to clear the air before we left. And, you know that we’ve been best friends forever, so we just had to figure out where we wanted to go from there. And Michael’s been really good about it,” he added. “I know it’s been more difficult for him than it has for me, after spending heat together, because part of his brain is telling him that I need help, or that I should smell like him, or that he has to provide for me, and he’s gone out of his way to not put me in a weird situation.”

“Is that why you’ve only been wearing Michael’s clothes for the last two weeks? Trying to be his own personal groupie?” asked Luke grinning.

“Shut up,” laughed Calum, “It’s just that I feel more comfortable in his clothes than mine, and I _know_ he doesn’t mind.” Calum looked down at his sleeping clothes: Michael’s boxers and his ‘IDIOT’ shirt.

“This makes so much more sense now,” Luke joked, “Like Michael has been in such a good mood lately, I was wondering who he had fucked—“

“Hey!” cried Calum, tackling Luke to the floor, “Shut up!”

“But seriously,” laughed Luke, “I’m glad that you spent your heat with someone you trust, and I’m doubly glad that you spending your heat with Michael put him in such an agreeable mood!”

“You’re just jealous,” huffed Calum, lying down and using Luke’s stomach as a pillow.

Luke opened his mouth, and then hesitated, “Can I ask you a couple more questions? You’re kind of the only one I can really ask.”

“Go for it.”

“Did guys knot?” Luke bit his lip, face immediately flushing.

“Christ, Luke! Isn’t that a bit TMI?” From where Luke was, he could see that Calum’s face was just as red as his.

“I’m curious!” he protested.

“Fine, Jesus,” he laughed, rubbing a hand over his face, “Yeah, he knotted me. Like, I pretty much demanded it the first time, but after that he knotted me anytime he could, and I was basically begging for it every time.”

Luke was quiet; trying to rearrange his brain around the information that Calum was giving him. “Have you noticed anything change about your relationship?” he asked, moving the topic to safer waters.

“A bit yeah,” Calum responded. “Don’t laugh, but sometimes when the two of you are play-fighting, or just like cuddling, I sometimes get a bit jealous? Like nothing serious!” he said quickly, “Just, sometimes I want to be the only person he touches, or looks at, or flirts with. And I know that I’ve started going out of my way to sit near him, or touch him, which is so fucking stupid, and – this is embarrassing – there’s a reason why I keep wanting to room with you: I don’t really want you rooming with Michael, even though I _know_ nothing will happen, because I _really_ don’t want to fuck up the band, but, yeah.”

“Have you seen him do anything different?” prodded Luke, not offended in the slightest.

“Well, a bit. There’s the whole rooming thing, and I’m pretty sure that Michael would be about as pleased, if I roomed with Ashton as I would be if you roomed with Michael. In fact, the other day, Ashton and I were the only ones up after our day of sight-seeing, and we’re just chilling, but we were both naked. Which isn’t actually that much of a surprise, ever, in this band, and it wasn’t sexual _at all_ , but I noticed that the minute Michael walked into the room, he came and sat in between us. And, you know how the stereotypical alpha will just hand you a shirt, and expect an omega to obey and put it on? Well, Michael,” he broke off laughing, “Michael looks at Ashton and is like, ‘your body burns my corneas, please put on some clothes,’ and we were all laughing, but there was an undertone of ‘I’m not OK with this situation right now,’ and the best thing is that Ashton, with no hesitations mind, just up and put a full outfit on.”

Luke arched his eyebrows, “Ashton listened to Michael? Wait, Ashton, _submitted_ to Michael?”

“It wasn’t like a full-on submission, no,” responded Calum, “But he definitely deferred to Michael.”

“Wow,” said Luke, “How come I haven’t noticed any of this? I feel like a moron! Has it been obvious?”

“I think we’re not acknowledging it unless it really fucks up the dynamic.”

Luke nodded, “But wait a minute! Is that why you pushed me in the shower? Because Michael and I were cuddling?”

Calum blushed, “I didn’t realize what was happening until I had pretty much already shoved you under the water. It’s all kind of clouded in a jealous haze in my head. But I wouldn’t do that again!” he added hastily.

Luke laughed, “I didn’t even realize I was being cock-blocked!”

“Are you _trying_ to hook up with Michael?” asked Calum, voice turning serious.

Luke just stared at Calum, helpless little giggles bursting from his throat.

“Oh, shut up!” protested Calum weakly, “This is a confusing time for me!”

“No Calum,” giggled Luke, “I am definitely not trying to fuck Michael.”

“Please, Luke, Michael would fuck you. He’s like the biggest top to ever top once you start making out, and you’re, well, not. Don’t even front,” Eyes wide, Calum clapped a hand over his mouth, “Shit, can we just change the subject?”

Luke just rolled around laughing.

* * *

 

Over the course of the next few days, Luke took special notice of Calum and Michael. He noticed that it wasn’t just Calum going out of his way to be by Michael, but that Calum was a lot more possessive of Michael’s attention the longer they were in a room with any amount of girls or omegas, and that wasn’t all he noticed.

Luke noticed that Michael would always enter a room first, as if checking for threats, when in reality he was just throwing warning glances towards other alphas. He noticed that Michael would always buy little things for Calum, like comfort food, or bringing him hot coffee, and then act like it wasn’t a big deal.

But what really struck Luke was how Michael and Ashton were interacting. Ashton didn’t go near Calum, physically. And it didn’t look fake, because Ashton clearly had no problem with Calum or Michael, but iAshton was definitely maintaining a six-foot distance from Calum at all times. If Calum would sit down next to Ashton, then Ashton would immediately make eye contact with Michael. If Michael didn’t seem like he minded, Ashton would relax, but if Michael’s eyes went flinty, well, Ashton was making a lot of videos for their fans lately.

Luke pulled Ashton aside a couple days later, and asked if they could meet up after dinner.

“Trying to get me alone?” Ashton wiggled his eyebrows, “You don’t have to be so subtle, Lucas.”

Luke just looked at the ceiling, “I hate this band.”

“So, what’s up Luke?” asked Ashton, settling himself down in the hotel restaurant; Luke hadn’t been able to find a more secure place.

“Well,” Luke started hesitantly, unsure how to begin. “You know about Michael and Calum, right?”

Ashton laughed, “You mean how neither of them knows what the fuck is going on after they spent Calum’s heat together, or how to talk about it?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Yeah, why? Do you think there’s a problem?” Ashton’s face went uncharacteristically worried, “Is there something I can do?”

“No! It’s nothing like that, honest,” he said quickly, “It’s just, I’ve never seen either of them look at anyone else the way they look at each other, and was wondering what your thoughts were. Calum is the only one I’ve talked to about this, obviously, and I just wanted to hear something from someone who wasn’t biased.”

“I don’t know if I’m not biased,” replied Ashton thoughtfully, “But I see where you’re coming from. Yeah, I have noticed a change. But, see, here’s the thing. I don’t think either of them are acting all that differently. Like, yeah, they’re both a lot more openly possessive about each other, but do you remember when you and Michael first became friends? How Michael was jealous of you when you and Calum became close, but then Calum joined the band so quickly because he didn’t like feeling like Michael was doing _anything_ without him? This behavior doesn’t really surprise me.”

“Yeah, I remember that. But I never thought that their actions were due to unresolved feelings!” protested Luke.

“Nah, and I get that man, and it might not have been. But I just remember, when I first joined, Michael and Calum were both pretty wary around me, and both of them warned me against being an asshole to the other.”

“But not me?” asked Luke offended.

“I had already stood up for you by that point,” Ashton laughed, “I promise, when I told you guys that I was an alpha Michael told me if I ever hurt either of the two of you, then they’d never find my body.”

“Well, then,” said Luke mollified.

“And I don’t know if you notice this,” continued Ashton, “but Michael is actually a ridiculously strong alpha. Much stronger than me, or any other alpha I’ve ever met.”

Luke arched a brow incredulously, “Michael?”

“Michael!” confirmed Ashton. “I think that not a lot of people really notice, because he doesn’t really care about posturing that much, but I would bet that, in a fight, Michael would be the alpha to watch out for. Plus, you have noticed how protective he is of the two of you, yeah? I think it was months before he trusted me alone with you guys.”

Luke ducked his head, smiling. It was nice to feel protected by an alpha, even if it wasn’t in a sexual way. “That’s good to know.”

Ashton just stared at him.

“Oh, shut up!” Luke laughed, throwing a balled-up napkin at Ashton.

“Anyways,” Ashton grinned, ducking out of the way of the napkin, “Why’d you want to meet tonight? Oh god,” he said, noticing the look on Luke’s face, “Please, _please_ , tell me that you don’t want to play match-maker.”

He looked at Luke’s Cheshire cat grin, and sighed, “Well there goes the neighborhood. I need a beer.” He sighed and signaled for the waiter as Luke did a happy dance.

* * *

 

Luke and Ashton’s matchmaking scheme was not that sophisticated. The only thing that they had managed to come up with that wouldn’t seem too obvious was to make Calum and Michael room together as much as possible.

So, when the next hotel stay came, during which they’d be staying at the same hotel for a week, Ashton was the first one to call dibs, “I want to room with Luke this time! He doesn’t snore as loudly as you, Michael.”

It went unsaid that Ashton would not be trying to room with Calum.

Michael merely glanced at Calum, arching a brow. _Well?_

Sometimes, in Luke’s more insecure moments, he was jealous of their ability to communicate non-verbally.

Calum just smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

“That’s fine with us,” Michael replied, hoisting his and Calum’s bag onto his shoulder.

Luke grinned at Ashton cheekily, before following the others into the elevator. Due to security issues, the boys were on different floors, and so Calum and Michael got off first.

“See you tomorrow!” called Luke, watching as they waved good night and entered their room.

“Phew,” he turned to Ashton, “I really hope this works.”

Ashton pushed the button for the doors to close, “But what if it doesn’t?” he asked. “What if things get so awkward that it affects the band?”

“We won’t let it,” said Luke decisively, exiting the elevator a couple floors up. “We’re all best friends, and, if we need to, we can get past some heat sex.”

Ashton grinned at Luke as he unlocked the door, “Heat sex? Have you been through a heat yet?”

Luke blushed furiously, “Not that it’s any of your business, _Ashton_ , but no. I haven’t.”

Ashton looked sympathetic, “Well, if you’ve got a good alpha, then it won’t be that bad. According to Michael, heat sex is the best sex.”

“According to Michael?” questioned Luke, “Have you not had heat sex?”

Ashton shook his head, “Nope. I feel like a lot of random heat sex involves knotting, and that’s something I think should be shared with a special person. You know?” he glanced at a blushing Luke.

“You know Michael and Calum knotted, right?” Luke asked, changing into his sleep clothes.

Ashton’s head shot up in surprise, “Jesus Christ, really?” At Luke’s nod, he whistled lowly, “Wow. Now I’m even more impressed with Michael.”

“What do you mean? Is this like some alpha-marking-your-territory-thing?”

“Knotting is a big deal, Luke.” At Luke’s indignant huff, Ashton glanced back up at him, “No, I don’t mean that in a condescending way, honest. It’s just that,” he searched for words, “It’s really intimate. Like, yeah, some people have a kink for it, but for an alpha, it’s a really intimate feeling. It’s hard to describe.”

“So, why are you more impressed with Michael now?” asked Luke curiously, folding his feet under him as he sat on his bed.

“Because if Michael knotted with Calum, then it was at Calum’s insistence. I know that Michael wouldn’t do that normally, heat or no. And after knotting someone, I’d be all over him. Like, it’d be almost a biological need, and it’d be super difficult to satiate that need without making the omega feel smothered. Especially if you aren't already in a relationship. And Michael’s been a bit more possessive, yeah, but nothing like I expect I’ll be after I knot someone. So, to knot someone, and then not be super weird about it after?” he jumped into his bed, rolling to face Luke, “That’s something that a lot of alphas wouldn’t be able to do.”

* * *

 

When Luke woke up the next morning, he could tell that something was different. He was sweating, _seriously, was it 100 degrees in here,_ and he was itchy. As he scratched at his body, he twisted around in the sheets, trying to get comfortable. He glanced at the clock, 4:30AM.

 _Jesus Christ,_ he though grumpily, _why am I awake right now?_

But no matter which way Luke moved, he couldn’t fall back to sleep. And the longer he was awake, the more uncomfortable he felt. Finally, he couldn’t take it.

“Ashton! Ashton, wake up! I need help!” whispered Luke. When no response came, he swung a pillow over onto Ashton’s face.

“What?” asked Ashton blearily. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and then he stilled. “Luke?” his voice seemed much more aware than it had a moment before.

“Ashton, I think I’m sick,” said Luke, twisting in bed.

“Uh, I don’t think so,” responded Ashton slowly, “Luke, I’m not sure I should be here right now, to be honest. This could get real uncomfortable, real fast.”

Luke whined, “What? What’s going on?”

“Luke, you smell like you’re in heat,” Ashton spit out.

Luke sat up in shock, “What?! What are you talking about! No, I’m not!” He looked over at Ashton, only to see Ashton sitting up with his head in his hands. He was taking deep breaths, and looking anywhere in the room but at Luke.

“Luke, just shut up. OK, trust me? You’re definitely in heat! Jesus Christ, can you _really_ not tell?” Ashton growled, “I thought Michael was _joking_.”

That growl did certain things to Luke at the best of times, and now was no exception. He felt himself start to harden, and so he pushed back the covers to go to the bathroom, “I’m not in heat! I would know it if—“

Bliss.

Absolute and total bliss.

Luke paused in the middle of the room, and lifted his nose, searching for the source of that _mouthwatering_ smell. His knees were weakening, and his hands were shaking, and Luke just wanted to bury himself in that smell and jerk off. His dick fattened up so quickly Luke felt light-headed, and it was all he could do to not pass out.

“—uke? Luke? LUKE!” Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, and, oh. Oh god, that smell was so close, but _where was it coming from?_

Luke turned around and as he made eye contact with Ashton the enormity of the situation hit him. _Oh my god, this is what being in heat feels like. Oh my god, I’m in heat and Ashton is right there. And he smells so fucking good, and I just –._

Luke wasn’t even aware that he was whimpering as his knees thudded to the ground. He was sucking in air like a drowning man, and all he wanted to do was get closer to Ashton. He was at eye level with Ashton’s crotch, and Luke just couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and nuzzled his face against the bulge, feeling the lust haze clear a bit, or at least enough to hear what Ashton was saying.

“Jesus Christ, Luke,” he groaned, “We _really_ shouldn’t be doing this.” He reached a hand down as if to pull Luke away, but instead wrapped his hand in Luke’s hair and tugged his head a bit back from his dick.

“Luke, Luke, come on, look up. Just for a bit, there’s a good boy,” Ashton murmured, “We need to talk for a minute before anything happens, OK? Just for a minute, baby.”

“Ashton, please,” whined Luke, scrambling at his shirt buttons, “You were right, I’m in heat, and, just, please, please, please.” He reached a hand down and palmed himself through his boxers, still struggling to get his face back into Ashton’s lap.

“Luke, are you sure you want me to help you? I just –“ he broke off, moaning as Luke sucked two of his own fingers into his mouth, “Jesus, you’re killing me. Do you want me to take care of you? Fuck you through your heat?”

Luke whined, nodding quickly even as he moaned around his own fingers.

“Christ, alright, come on baby, let’s get on the bed.” Ashton tugged Luke over towards his bed, and Luke immediately tried to pull Ashton down on top of him. “Once second, baby, I just need to let the others know what’s going on, and then I’ll be right here. Just one second,” and he darted over to the table looking for his phone.

Luke couldn’t wait that long though. He was on Ashton’s bed, surrounded by his scent, he could feel slick dripping out of his hole, and all he wanted was to be pinned down by Ashton and just fucked. Hard.

Just thinking about Ashton fucking him had Luke close to the edge, so he quickly squeezed the base of his dick to stave off his orgasm. But his skin was so hot that he just couldn’t _not_ keep touching himself. He trailed two fingers down to his opening and pushed them in.

He keened, legs spreading on the sheets. As he started slowly thrusting his fingers in and out, his face thrashed from side to side. When he buried his face in Ashton’s pillow, he was hit with what felt like a more concentrated dose of Ashton’s scent, and he came, stomach clenching.

As he shot ribbons of cum up his abs, he kept his fingers pressed inside him trying to make it last longer. When his orgasm finally subsided, he realized that he was biting Ashton’s pillow and now thrusting three fingers inside himself.

He rolled over, ready to beg Ashton to come to bed, when he saw Ashton just standing at the foot of his bed, naked with his cock in hand, slowly stroking himself as he watched Luke get off.

Luke felt his blush travel down his chest.

“Christ, Lukey, that was so hot. You looked so good for me, baby,” Ashton purred, climbing onto the bed between Luke’s spread thighs, tossing condoms next to them. He braced his arms by Luke’s head and leaned down to kiss him.

In his weaker moments, Luke had considered what kissing Ashton would feel like. He thought that it would be slow, and romantic, and that Ashton would convey all of his love through his kiss.

This was not the case. Ashton kissed Luke like he was fucking him already. It was a bruising kiss, and Ashton’s tongue slipped into Luke’s mouth to tease. Luke whined, wrapping his legs around Ashton’s waist, even as he tried to get closer to Ashton’s mouth. When he finally felt like he couldn’t breath, Luke tore his mouth away and started gasping for air.

Ashton didn’t stop. His hands ripped Luke’s boxers off his body, leaning back to get them off his legs, and then settled right back in between his hips. One of his arms pinned Luke’s hands to his side to prevent him from stroking himself, and his mouth trailed down Luke’s throat, sucking and biting as it went. Ashton’s other hand slid down between their bodies to join Luke's. He swatted Luke’s hand away, and right away slipped three _long_ fingers into Luke, crooking them slightly to press immediately against his prostate.

Luke felt like he was on fire, and he couldn’t control his mouth, “Ashton, Ashton, please. _Please_. Ashton, I need you to, fuck,” he broke off as Ashton gave a roll of his hips, “Please stop teasing, I just, I just need you to fuck me.” Tears started welling in his eyes, and Luke couldn’t control himself because _fuck_ , he needed Ashton inside of him.

“Alright, baby. Come on, lift your hips for me,” he added a fourth finger to Luke’s hole, slowly twisting them. When Luke started grinding down against his fingers, Ashton pulled them out and wiped them against the duvet.

“Are you sure about this Luke? I can still leave,” asked Ashton, biting his lip.

“Ashton, I swear to god if you don’t get in me in the next 10 seconds, I will roll you over and sit on your dick myself,” threatened Luke.

Ashton huffed out a laugh as he rolled a condom on, “So bossy.”

Before Luke could answer, Ashton pushed into him in one long slow stroke and Luke felt his mouth drop open as he was split apart. When Ashton finally bottomed out, Luke gripped his shoulder tightly, breathing hotly against his neck.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” purred Ashton biting at his neck. Luke whined, already trying to fuck himself on Ashton’s cock. “I love watching your face,” he continued. He pulled out slowly, and then gave a sharp thrust back in, nailing Luke’s prostate.

Luke mewled, and Ashton continued his slow-fast, slow-fast pace, “Gosh, Luke, do you have any idea how you look? You look like porn, like my hottest fantasy come to, fuck,” he broke off giving Luke three quick thrusts, “Come to life.”

Luke was panting open-mouthed against Ashton’s neck as Ashton continued to slowly fuck him, “Ashton, I need more. Please, please, please,” he trailed off in whimpers, hooking his ankles around Ashton’s lower back, trying to pull him in even more.

“Alright baby, I can give you more,” his voice turned serious, “Fuck, I can give you anything you need.” He lifted Luke’s leg up so that his knee was against his chest, and then started hammering into him.

Luke was in heaven. Between the relentless pressure against his prostate, and being surrounded by Ashton’s heavenly scent, Luke arched his back and dug his fingers into Ashton’s shoulder blades as he came brokenly between them.

“Fuck,” moaned Ashton, as Luke tightened around him. He started slowing his pace down, but then he felt Luke start scrambling at his body, hips almost riding Ashton’s dick without any help, “Want me to keep going, then? Want me to fuck another one right out of you?”

Ashton sped up his thrusts as Luke started chubbing up again between them. As he continued to pound into Luke, Luke became aware of a repeating pressure against his rim. When he figured out what it was, he nearly nutted off a third time.

“Christ, Ash,” he panted, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, is that your knot?”

Ashton shook his sweaty bangs out of his eyes, “Yeah. Why, you like feeling it up against your greedy hole? Like knowing that you managed to get an alpha to knot up? To fatten up so much that he just wants to plug you up and keep you full?” his voice broke on the last word.

Luke whined, hands scrambling for purchase against Ashton’s back, “Please, Ashton, _please_.”

Ashton grunted even as he huffed out a laugh, “Fuck, Luke. We _just_ talked about this.” But his body betrayed his words as he started pushing his dick further and further into Luke, stretching his rim just slightly around his knot.

“I don’t care if you don’t,” responded Luke breathlessly, “I just,” his voice broke, “I just need _more_ , Ashton.”

“Goddammit,” breathed Ashton, “This better not become weird.” And he started to really push into Luke.

Luke could feel himself stretching impossibly further as Ashton dicked up into him. Finally, he felt the knot push into him fully, and Luke couldn’t contain himself anymore. He arched his back and nutted off between them, black spots flashing in his vision.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” groaned Ashton as he came so hard he nearly collapsed on top of Luke.

* * *

 

Luke slowly came back down into the real world to find himself in an unusual position. He was curled up on top of Ashton, the two of them still tied together by Ashton’s knot. Ashton was slowly running a hand up and down Luke’s back and gently kissing his forehead.

“How long does it last?” he asked Ashton, already squirming slightly.

“Bout twenty minutes,” Ashton responded, shifting his hips.

Luke lifted his head up from Ashton’s chest and smiled, “So hey,” he laughed, “Want to have heat sex with me?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton rolled off Luke, panting. It felt like they had been having sex nonstop for weeks, instead of just a few days. He glanced over at Luke, who was making sleepy noises, and cuddling up to Ashton’s shoulder and internally groaned.

He stumbled to the bathroom to grab a wet towel, and snagged his phone on the way back to the bed. He opened it and flicked through the messages. Michael had been the only person that Ashton was really making an effort to message at least once a day, knowing that Michael would be able to handle the rest of the problem.

From: Michael  
How are you guys doing? Need us to send anything to your room?

To: Michael  
Exhausted, sweaty, and dirty. Will probably want breakfast in an hour.

From: Michael  
We’ll order something for the two of you. xx

To: Michael  
You’re my favorite. Xx

He tossed his phone to the side and stood at the edge of the bed, just gazing at Luke. _I have no idea how Michael and Calum got through the ‘after’ part of having heat sex,_ Ashton thought to himself, _As if having a crush on Luke beforehand wasn’t bad enough, now I get to deal with that plus the fact that he spent his first heat with me._

As much as Ashton wished it didn’t, the thought of being the very first one to get to see Luke in heat pleased the monster in his chest. _Plus, he smells like me. In fact, I bet he’ll smell like me for weeks,_ Ashton shook his head, trying to dispel the smug thoughts.

“Luke,” he rubbed his shoulder softly, “Are you hungry babe?”

Luke stirred, rolling into the warmth of Ashton’s chest, “Yeah,” he mumbled, “Pancakes?”

Ashton laughed, “I think we’ll have breakfast after we shower. We’re so dirty, come on.” He picked Luke up bridal style and walked them over to the bathroom. Since this was there first time in Japan, they had been lucky enough to get hotel rooms with really nice bathrooms, and the best thing was that there was a built in seat in the tub.

Ashton gently set Luke down on the seat, and then stepped back to make sure that the water was ready. When it was, he angled it so that it was falling on top of them, as they both sat down. When Ashton went to sit down next to Luke, Luke made a grumbly noise and crawled on top of him, settling himself in Ashton’s lap. Ashton lay back and swung his feet up, enjoying Luke curled on his chest and the hot water washing away the grim.

He’d late deny it, but in that moment Ashton swore that he could smell Luke’s contentment with the current situation. After a while though, Ashton finally started washing Luke’s body, and then his own. It took longer than it should have to finish washing up, but that may have been due to the blowjobs.

When they finally left the bathroom, Luke all but collapsed into a chair at the table.

“Feed me,” he said pitifully.

Ashton went to the door and crossed his fingers. _I need to send Michael a thank-you gift_ , he thought considering, _or just give Calum a pair of panties and send him Michael’s way_. Outside, waiting for them, was a cart filled to the brim with piping hot breakfast good. As Ashton wheeled it back inside, Luke’s head shot up.

“Oh my god, you’re magical. Is that coffee I smell?” he made grabby hands towards the cart even as Ashton laughed and pushed them away.

“I’ll make you a plate, calm down,” he chastised.

As they ate their breakfast of champions, Ashton kept glancing up at Luke and drinking in the sight. He seemed to emit a glow of contentment, and Ashton felt his dick twitch in interest.

When Luke finally finished his third cup of coffee, Ashton reached over and grabbed his hand.

“I hate to do this, but I really think that we should talk about this,” he started hesitantly, brushing a thumb over Luke’s knuckles. “It’s just that, your heat seems to be winding down, and we’re only staying in this hotel for another three days, and I don’t want anything to be weird when we get back to touring.”

Luke opened his mouth, paused, and then closed it, pulling his hands back. “I don’t really know where to start,” he mumbled.

“Well, how about you start with how your heat went? Did I do anything wrong?” asked Ashton lightly.

Luke laughed, tipping his head back, “Ashton, you were perfect. The only thing that you could have possibly done was have more sex with me.”

Ashton felt smugness settle into his body, “Well, then I guess we talk about what happens now.”

Luke nodded hesitantly, “Wait, just,” he broke off blushing, “Can I ask you something?”

Ashton nodded.

“Did you feel like I forced you into anything?” whispered Luke, “Because I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if I did,” he added hurriedly.

Ashton was gobsmacked, “What? No, no, no, no, no, Luke I promise. You didn’t force me to do anything! Honestly, I was worried that you thought I was overstepping my boundaries.”

But Luke was shaking his head, “But we talked about knotting!” he wailed. “And then the minute I get hot, it’s like I threw all of that out the window, and I _knew_ you wanted to share that with someone special, and I—“

“Luke, Luke!” interrupted Ashton, reaching out for Luke’s hands, “I promise that I’m not mad, ok? Yeah, I wanted to share knotting with someone special, but Luke, you _are_ someone special, ok? I’m not upset at all.”

The tension seeped out of Luke as he relaxed into his chair, “You sure?”

“I am,” promised Ashton.

“Alright then, do you want to talk about, like, what happens now? Are we going to be different around each other once we leave the hotel room?” asked Luke.

“I mean, yeah,” chuckled Ashton, “I feel like we won’t be able to go back to how we were no matter what, but I don’t want anything to be uncomfortable for you.”

“Calum said,” Luke started hesitantly, “Calum said that it was hard for Michael, after Calum’s heat, to not act a certain way. Will you be like that?”

Ashton tipped his head back towards the ceiling, _how honest should I be here,_ he glanced at Luke’s face, _fuck, totally honest._

“I’m going to be pretty much all over you, that is if you’ll let me,” Ashton responded, “Like even now, I feel really far from you. And I know that I’ll probably be a bit, uh, protective? Like just the thought of another alpha coming near you—“ he broke off, gritting his teeth.

Luke got out of his chair and plopped into Ashton’s lap, startling him enough that he tore his eyes from the ceiling. “Does this help?” asked Luke innocently.

“What, your ass on my dick? No Luke, I don’t think that’ll help at all,” joked Ashton, grinding up, before becoming serious, “Luke, you don’t have to do anything. Yeah, touching you will always help, and submitting, even in the smallest of ways, would be really fucking perfect, but this is my first after-heat, too. Even I’m not entirely sure what to expect.”

Luke giggled, sliding off Ashton’s lap onto the floor, “Well, then I guess we’ll have to figure it out together. But first,” he palmed Ashton’s boxer-clad bluge, “I just want to say thank-you one last time.”

Ashton reached a hand down, curling his fingers in Luke’s hair, “By all means, be my guest.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Ashton was up and awake long before Luke was. He could smell it in the air that Luke was no longer in heat, and so he wrote a short note to Luke, stuck it on the nightstand, and then went to find them breakfast. In the elevator, he ran into Michael.

Michael arched a brow, “Didn’t think I’d be seeing you this soon.”

Ashton crossed his arms, “I think it’s over, so I’m grabbing us breakfast and stretching my legs for a bit.”

Michael nodded, “So? How was it?” He grinned at Ashton, “You’ve been head over heels for him since 2012!“

“It was, well honestly? He was the hottest fucking thing,” Ashton grinned, “Jesus, is all heat sex like this? Or is it just Luke? Because I got to be honest, Mikey, I don’t think regular sex will do it for me anymore.”

Michael laughed out loud, “It’s a combination. Calum’s heat was the second time I’d had heat sex, and even without knotting, it was better than anything before. Jesus,” he rubbed a hand over his face, “Don’t tell him I told you this, but do you know how fucking dirty he can get?”

Ashton laughed, “If you’re who he was banging, it wouldn’t surprise me at all.”

“Oh fuck off,” grumbled Michael as they exited the elevator and headed to the restaurant, “I suppose Luke’s heat was flower petals and candles everywhere?”

“Nah,” Ashton shook his head, “Actually, I think I _did_ light a candle at one point,” he grinned sheepishly, “I don’t really remember why.”

Michael tossed him an unimpressed look, “That doesn’t surprise me.”

Ashton grabbed a tray from the buffet and started looking at the different options, “Anyway, what did you and Calum do while we were, ahem, busy? Get freaky?”

Michael groaned, “God, I _wish_ , but I’m trying to not make him feel like just because we spent a heat together he has more-than-friend feelings for me. Little shit spent most of his free time working out in the gym and coming back to our room all sweaty.” He rubbed a hand over his crotch shamelessly, “It was part torture, part foreplay. Swear to god, next time we fuck I’m going to punish him for it.”

“Michael!” Ashton swatted at his hand, “We’re in public!”

He laughed, ducking out of the way, “Have you and Luke talked about how you’re going to be after this?”

“A bit, but like, I’m not sure I even know, so we’ve agreed to take it as it comes,” Ashton looked over the fruit selection, “Man, I don’t even know what half of this shit is.”

Michael looked just as lost, “Fuck it, I’m getting some of each.”

As they made their way back to the elevator, Ashton worked up the courage to ask Michael something that had been bothering him, “Michael, have you been through a rut yet?”

Michael glanced at him in surprise, “Nah, but we’re both on the younger side for that, don’t you think?”

“It’s just, we just spent a heat with the other two, and if you or I were to go into a rut right now, we’d be after them, and ruts are a bit different from heats,” Ashton rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t want to tell them and freak them out, but like, I feel like they should be prepared?” he trailed off.

Michael looked thoughtful, “Honestly, I’d probably be going after Calum even if he hadn’t spent his heat with me. But yeah, I see your point. Think we should do it separately? Or tell them together?”

Ashton huffed out a breath, “Can we tell them together? I don’t even know where I’d start.”

Michael nodded, “Yeah, course, in fact, why don’t you grab Luke and come out to our room? That way we’re not encroaching on your territory, and Luke and Calum can gossip.” He shook his head, “Swear to god, Calum’s going to drag him into the bathroom to get details.”

Ashton laughed, “He’ll only hear positive things! But yeah, we’ll come up in 15?”

* * *

 

As soon as the door opened, Calum, sure enough, grabbed Luke’s hand and dragged him into the bathroom. Michael, sitting at the table, raised a brow.

“Told you so,” he sang.

Ashton shoved him, “Shut up, is there any more coffee?”

Michael pushed it towards him, “Look, I should’ve asked earlier, but how are you going to handle me and Luke interacting? You were pretty good about staying away from Calum, and I need to know what will make things easier for you.”

Ashton was flooded with a warm feeling, _god I love this band,_ “Honestly, just don’t touch him, please?” he looked at Michael, “And I might, like, make him sit on my lap,” he blushed.

Michael’s laugh sounded loud in the small room, “Mate, where’d you think he’d sit? There’s only two chairs. I know that I'm expecting Calum on my lap.”

At that moment, Calum and Luke emerged from the bathroom, both sporting suspiciously smug smiles. Without even acknowledging Ashton, Calum walked over to Michael and sat on his lap, wiggling around to get comfortable. Only when he was finally settled did he look up at Ashton.

“Hi Ashton!” he giggled, “Long time no see!”

Luke dropped into Ashton’s lap, “Shut up Calum.”

Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke, “Hullo Calum. Did you two have fun while we were busy?”

Calum flushed, “I don’t think anyone had as much fun as the two of you,” he shot back.

“Oh, _hello_ Michael, you’re looking fantastic! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. Why thank you Luke, it’s good to see you too,” grumbled Michael.

“Hi Michael!” smiled Luke, “Were you the one who called this band meeting?”

Michael nodded, shifting so that Calum was perched on one of his legs and freeing the other up to rest his coffee cup, “Yeah, Ashton and I thought that it was important to have a group conversation about a couple things.”

Luke glanced at Ashton in surprise, “What’s up?”

Ashton looked wildly at Michael, who calmly took a sip of his coffee, “It’s about alphas in ruts, Luke,” Michael said.

Calum nearly shot off Michael’s lap in surprise, “WHAT?” he screeched. When he realized what he had done, he blushed and curled back into Michael, “Sorry, I just, why are we talking about ruts?”

“Because if Ashton or I were to go into a rut right now, then you two would be the targets. Also, I don’t know if you know this, but ruts are a lot different from heats,” Michael continued without a hint of a blush.

“Being in a rut for an alpha means showing off. A lot of the time, for a single or unmatched alpha, it means attracting attention, trying to get a mate. If the alpha has an omega, then it’s about showing off how well you can provide for the omega, or how good you are at sex, how strong you are, basically showing off your ‘alpha-ness’,” Michael used his fingers to make quote marks. “It’s not about fucking necessarily, though that’s obviously a huge part. It’s more about showing off. And given that Ashton and I just spent a heat with you guys, we’d be pretty likely to want to show off for you.”

Luke and Calum were both sporting rosy cheeks, and Ashton felt the alpha in him rise up, “We’re both pretty young for a rut,” Ashton said, “But we’re not in normal living conditions, and that has a huge impact. We just wanted to talk to you guys so that you’re aware of what could happen.”

“We’d never hurt you,” added Michael, “Being in a rut is about pleasing omegas, but you should be aware in case something happened and you didn't know what was going on.”

Ashton was vividly aware that he and Michael were ignoring some of the finer points about ruts, but Michael was clearly steering the conversation in a way that wouldn’t freak out the other two.

“What sorts of things would we expect?” asked Calum shyly, still curled in Michael’s lap.

“Public sex,” said Michael bluntly, “We’d also probably smell a bit different, and it might seem like we’re more focused on you than usual.”

Luke’s eyes had just about fallen out of his head at Michael’s words. _Public sex?_ he mouthed, and Ashton smiled against his shoulder.

“If you guys have any questions, or ever feel uncomfortable, please tell us,” finished Michael, “We just want to make sure everything’s OK.”

He smiled at Luke, and suddenly Ashton felt a white rage go through him. _MINE MINE MINE_ , shouted the voice in his head.

“OK, I think Luke and I are going to go back to our room and get ready for the day. We’ll see you in a bit!” Ashton almost tossed Luke over his shoulder in his haste to get out of the room.

“Uh, Ashton?” inquired Luke.

“Sorry, I just, fuck,” Ashton pushed Luke up against the elevator wall, “Just give me a minute.” He stuck his head into Luke’s throat and breathes heavily, hitching Luke’s legs up and around his waist.

Luke let out a breathy moan as he arched into Ashton.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and Ashton, far past the point of caring, merely shifted his weight so that he could carry Luke into their own hotel room and toss him down on the bed.

“Fuck, Ashton, please,” Luke scrambled at his clothes, trying to tear them off as fast as possible, but Ashton had pushed himself off of the bed and was leaning against the wall.

“Luke, if we do this now, I’m going to be all over you. I’m not going to be OK unless I’m near you and you smell like me, and I’ll be that way for weeks. Can you handle that?” His eyes were tracing the planes of Luke’s body and his chest was heaving.

“Fuck Ash, I don’t know why you think that I’m not going to be all over you too,” Luke panted. “Jesus Christ, I just want you in me, and on me, and fuck, just please.”

Ashton took a step closer, “We can’t knot, Luke. Not this time, if we knot out of heat we’d be starting the bonding process, and neither of us are ready for that, OK?”

“Fine, fine, I don’t care, Ashton, just _please_ come here,” Luke moaned, slowly wrapping a hand around himself.  
Ashton pounced.

Luke keened, legs spreading as Ashton’s weight settled in between his legs. He tried to push Ashton’s shirt off, but Ashton wrenched his hands up above his head and pinned them there.

“Stay,” he panted. When he let go and Luke kept his hands there, Ashton praised him, “Good boy.”

Luke whined, hips arching up, “Please, please, _please_ , Ashton, I need you in me.”

Ashton reached down and slammed two fingers into Luke, grinding his right leg down into his groin at the same point. Luke, caught between the two pleasures, exploded between them.

When the spots faded from Luke’s eyes, Ashton already had four fingers in him, rubbing slowly against his prostate, and was sliding a condom on with his other hand. “Ashton, Ashton, fuck, please, just get in me.”

Ashton laughed, “Come on baby, want to ride me?” At Luke’s moan, Ashton continued, “God, I’d love to see you writhing around on top of me. Want that, baby boy?”

Luke moaned, “Yes, yes, please.” He rolled the two of them so that Ashton was lying down and Luke was straddling him. Luke reached behind him to guide Ashton in and slowly sank down panting.

“Fuck, Ash, you feel so big.”

Ashton would be lying if he said that his ego didn’t swell at that. He fucked his hips up, forcing Luke to ride him, “Come on baby, let me see you ride my dick. You want to make it good for me, yeah? Make it good for your alpha?”

Luke moaned so loudly that Ashton was half-convinced that they were going to get a noise complaint. But he dropped his hips and started riding Ashton like his life depended on it.

Ashton bemoaned the fact that, since Luke wasn’t in heat, trying to get more than two orgasms from him would likely tire him out for the rest of the day. But god, watching Luke roll his hips onto Ashton’s dick like it was the only thing that could satisfy him was the sexist thing that Ashton had ever seen.

Luke arched his back and whined, “Fuck, Ash, I think I’m gonna—“ He cut himself off arching his back as he striped his stomach, still grinding down onto Ashton’s dick. As he finished, he started whimpering, “Fuck, it’s too much, _fuck_.”

Ashton rolled them over and pulled out, immediately starting to jerk off, “It’s OK, baby, I just, can I come on your face?” he ground out.

Luke nodded frantically, already pulling Ashton closer to his face, “Please, Ash, please.”

Ashton whined, hand still stripping his dick as he fisted his growing knot, “You want this baby boy? Want an alpha’s cum all over your pretty face?” Luke’s whine was Ashton’s tipping point, and he released, coating Luke’s lips and cheeks with his cum.

He collapsed next to Luke on the bed, still gasping for air, aftershocks running through his system. Luke curled into him, and dragged the covers over them. Ashton glanced up at Luke’s dirty and content face and honestly believed that Luke never looked better.

* * *

 

Michael was pouting.

“I don’t want to leave Tokyo!” he complained, clinging to Calum, “Can’t we just stay here forever? They have anime on the billboards!”

Calum glowered, “You’re not allowed to be in any country by yourself anymore, Michael.”

Ashton turned his head around, looking at Michael, “Do you have your passport?”

When Michael started frantically patting his pockets, Calum merely sighed exasperated, “Honestly, this band. Michael, I have your passport and your boarding pass. You’re getting on this plane if I have to carry you myself,” he muttered darkly.

Luke laughed as he sat down next to Ashton, handing him an apple.

“Cheer up,” he said to Michael, “We can always come back!”

Ashton watched as Luke, Michael, and Calum joked around, teasing each other before they had to get on the plane to go to LA. It had been a few days since the end of Luke’s heat, and Ashton thought that he was doing fantastic at not being a stereotypical alpha. He was no longer bothered by Michael and Luke chatting, though that may have something to do with the huge hickey that Ashton had put on Luke’s throat.

And Michael’s warning.

When Ashton had growled at Michael for hugging Luke after a show, Michael had pulled Ashton into an unoccupied bathroom and locked the door. He then turned to Ashton, “Get over it,” he snarled.

Ashton had never seen this side of Michael before, and had been, for the first time, a bit intimidated, “What?”

“You need to stop snarling at me when I’m with Luke. It’s starting to freak him out, if you _couldn’t_ already tell, and I will _not_ allow you to fuck up this band because you can't control your dick,” Michael was looming over Ashton, and the air seemed thicker somehow, and Ashton felt like crying.

He tilted his head to the side, baring his throat to Michael, and started sniffling, “I swear I’m not doing it on purpose,” he promised, “It’s just, _fuck_.”

Michael gathered Ashton into a tight hug, “I know it sucks, and I didn’t want to be like this, man, but you need to get a hold of yourself. I don’t care if you snarl at other alphas, but you know me. Jesus Christ, you _know_ that I’ve been trying to make Calum fall in love with me for like three years now, and that if it came down to it, I’d be right there next to you protecting Luke. But stop fucking challenging me,” he pulled back smiling to look at Ashton’s face, “You won’t win.”

Since then, Ashton had been trying to be more aware of his own behavior. He still wanted to keep Luke close by, but he made an effort to stop posturing so much to other alphas. It had been a win-win; Michael wasn’t angry at him, Luke wanted to be close to him, and Calum just wanted to be by Michael.

* * *

 

By the time they had landed in LA, Ashton knew that something was going on. He wasn’t sure yet, but he knew. They went straight from the airport to their tour bus, and all four of them immediately went straight to sleep.

By the time they woke up, Ashton was absolutely positive that something was going on with Michael. It had started on the plane, but the next morning Ashton could almost _taste_ it. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Calum and Luke sitting next to each other at the table.

“Hey guys,” he greeted, sitting down next to Luke, “What’s up?”

Calum looked at him with dazed eyes, “Where’s Michael?” When Luke and Ashton looked at him blankly, he groaned, dropping his head to the table. “I swear to god I can smell him from here, and he smells like –“ he cut himself off with another groan.

Luke looked at Ashton, “He keeps asking for Michael. I don’t know why, but it feels like there’s something going on. Like, the air is different almost. You know?”

Ashton had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he was just about to voice when the bunk door opened. It was like a bucket of cold water being poured over the four of them; Calum and Luke immediately turned towards the door, while Ashton felt his hackles rise. The air felt thick, and Ashton could feel Michael’s presence filling the room, washing over the three of them. It affected Luke more than him, causing him to sit up straighter and nervously fix his hair, but it clearly affected Calum  the most; Calum’s mouth dropped open, eyes shut, and his head lolled to the side, submitting to Michael before he even took another step.

Ashton slowly raised his eyes to Michael, keeping his throat bared, and both hands firmly on Luke’s shoulders. He _really_ didn’t want Michael to think he was a challenge for Calum’s attention. Michael’s eyes tracked slowly over the room before zeroing in on Calum. He seemed to glide through the bus as he came to sit next to Calum. And then pulled Calum on top of him, turning him so that he was straddling his lap, facing Luke and Ashton.

“Good morning,” Michael’s voice sounded like honey. And whiskey. Even Ashton was a bit turned on; his fingers tightened on Luke’s shoulder. “How’d you sleep, Calum? Any dreams of me? I had a few of you.” He ghosted his mouth down Calum’s throat to his collarbone.

Calum’s mouth opened on a groan as Michael’s hand wrapped a hand around his stomach to slide under his sweatpants, “Jesus, Mikey, I slept, _ngh_ , good.” His right hand clenched on the edge of the table as Michael's palmed at his crotch.

“Yeah?” purred Michael, sliding Calum’s sweatpants and boxers down so that his erection was clearly visible: swollen pink and purple at the tip. “What’s got you so excited this morning? Are you happy to see me?” His hand slowly slid up the girth, before tightening and twisting at the top, falling into a loose and easy rhythm.

Calum’s hips bucked up into the grip, “ _Fuck_ , _Michael_.” His head dropped back against Michael’s shoulder as he panted open-mouthed. Michael’s other hand slid around to fondle at Calum’s balls, and then travel down out of sight towards his hole. Michael started fingering Calum while his knees spread Calum’s legs so that he was sprawled across Michael’s lap. Calum was caught in ecstasy, hips twitching up into Michael’s grip even as he ground back against Michael’s bulge.

“What’s that, baby? Cat got your tongue?” Michael licked up Calum’s neck, nipping just below his ear and breathing hotly. Ashton was frozen to his seat, completely at a loss for where to look.

“ _Ngh_ ,” Calum shot a hand out to the bus window for balance as he curled into Michael’s hand. “Please, _Mikey_ , please,” he whined, voice crawling up an octave.

“Gonna cum for me? Gonna blow a load all over yourself in front of Ashton and Luke for me, baby boy? Gonna make a mess?” That tipped Calum over the edge. One hand sliding on the window for a grip and the other clinging to the table’s edge, knees still spread wide over Michael’s lap, Calum shuddered through an orgasm.

“Good boy,” purred Michael, still stroking Calum through his aftershocks; Calum could only whine in response. When Calum had finally finished, he slumped against Michael’s chest trying to catch his breath, sweatpants still around his knees. He was rosy cheeked, skin damp, and he turned to rest his head in the crook of Michael’s shoulder.

Michael ran his fingers up and down Calum’s chest, smearing cum all over; he turned to look at a gobsmacked Ashton and Luke, “Good morning,” he smirked, waving his dirty fingers a little.

Ashton glanced at Calum, still panting, and at Luke, eyes blown wide, “Good morning,” he managed throatily, “I have to show Luke something in the back lounge.” And he tugged Luke to his feet and through the door.

As soon as he shut the door, he turned to Luke and said, “So, Michael’s in a rut.”

Luke just nodded, eyes wide, “You think?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that it took me forever to upload this. I had to deal with a death in the family, plus roommates from hell. Also, there's very little porn in this chapter. Like actually zero porn. It's mostly plot.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it though!  
> xx

“OK, how long does a rut normally last?” Luke climbed into Ashton’s bunk, “I can’t sleep anymore because I can hear Michael and Calum fucking below me, and it’s like the worst case of blue balls that I have ever had in my entire life.”

He glanced up at Ashton pitifully, “Please tell me it’s only a couple days.”

Ashton pulled Luke so that he was closer to the wall than the edge and tucked his hands under Luke’s shirt, “Unfortunately, ruts tend to last two weeks or so.”

It had been two days since Michael’s rut had started, and Ashton couldn’t count the number of times he had heard Michael and Calum, or walked in on them, or just walked in to the back lounge to see Calum straddling Michael’s lap just lazily making out with Michael’s hands gripping Calum’s ass. Calum was walking around the bus and arenas looking perpetually fucked, hickeys spanning his neck and chest with a dazed expression while Michael was walking around with smugness emanating from his every motion. And when they were on stage it turned pornographic.

Ashton was caught between trying to keep everything PG-13 on stage and staying far enough away that Michael didn’t see him as a threat. A stagehand in San Diego had made a passing comment at Calum, and Michael had nearly torn him apart. _Yes,_ thought Ashton, _definitely don’t want Michael to see me as a threat._

The other problem was Luke. He didn’t feel comfortable around Michael and Calum and all of their public sex, and so was constantly clinging to Ashton. And while normally Ashton would’ve loved that, he was still trying to get himself under control after Luke’s heat. It was torture to have Luke so close and acting so submissive around him, without actually being able to call Luke his.

Luke curled into Ashton’s body heat and whined, “But it’s only been four days!”

Ashton laughed, “Go to sleep Luke, I’ll protect you from the public sex.”

Luke grumbled, burrowing himself into Ashton’s chest, “My balls are blue, Ash, _blue.”_

Ashton just sighed, _You have no idea what blue balls feels like Luke, no fucking clue._ He reached down and adjusted himself surreptitiously before curling into Luke and closing his eyes. 

* * *

 

Sound check used to be one of Ashton’s favorite things about performing. He loved getting to the stage, setting things up just right, goofing off with his best friends, and making sure that everything was alright. Since Michael’s rut had started almost two weeks ago though, sound check had become a hit or miss.

If Michael and Calum made it to sound check, then within 15 minutes Michael would make some excuse to go over to Calum. The first time it had happened, Michael claimed technical difficulties, and people only realized Michael was giving him a hand job when Calum moaned into his microphone brokenly. No one had been willing to try and tell Michael to stop, and Michael had all but taken that as permission to do whatever he wanted to Calum. Ashton had had vivid images in his head of Michael fucking Calum bent over the amps for _days_ , and sleeping next to Luke most nights had not been helpful.

Since Michael’s rut had started though, the two of them typically made excuses to miss sound check. Today was no exception; it was just Ashton and Luke on stage, running through things with some of the new techies.

“All the instruments sound good!” called one. His name was Ted, and he gave Luke the creeps. Ashton justified his hatred of the man with that reasoning alone. He narrowed his eyes at Ted, who shrank back slightly into the sound booth.

Luke grinned at Ashton, shaking his hair out of his eyes, “Want to grab lunch? I saw an awesome burrito place earlier.”

Ashton laughed, “I love me some burritos. Sure thing, I just have to grab my wallet.”

“Luke, can we get you to run a couple tests with some of the microphones?” Ted asked. His voice was high and reedy, he was about 80lbs overweight, and he was smirking at the two of them.

Luke grimaced, “Not a problem.” He looked at Ashton, “Go grab your wallet, this shouldn’t take long.”

Ashton hesitated, “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

Luke glanced at Ted, “I think I’ll be fine. Just hurry back.”

Ashton nodded and ducked off stage, jogging lightly over to the bus. As he made his way behind the stagehand bus, he heard Luke’s name. He paused to listen in.

“…just begging for it. I don’t think he’s mated, even though he keeps sending the drummer needy looks. Ted shouldn’t have any issues,” laughed one.

Another chimed in, “I’m jealous that Ted gets to be the one to go after him first. Can you imagine those legs wrapped around you?” He thrust his hips into the air with a jeer.

Ashton felt his rage building.

“It’s fine, we’ll all get a chance with the boy. We just have to be careful to do it out of sight of the two alphas.”

One shuddered, “Yeah, I don’t like the look of Clifford. I saw him and Calum walking down the hallway earlier, and the death glare on his face when he saw me checking out Calum was more than enough to ensure that I never fucking go near that omega.”

“Irwin looks like he could hold his own. Don’t know why he hasn’t claimed Luke, but hey! I’m not complaining!” another chortled.

Ashton snapped.

“What the _fuck_ ,” he hissed, slamming one up against the bus, “do you think you’re doing?”

Everyone’s eyes widened immediately. Here was an alpha, a strong alpha, and he was _pissed._

The one who Ashton was pinning to the bus wheezed, “We’re not doing nothing!”

Ashton just squeezed his throat tighter.

“We just wanted some harmless fun!” he protested, “And that boy isn’t claimed! We didn’t know he was yours!”

Ashton bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile, “Luke’s _mine_ ,” he hissed, “and if I see any of you within 10 feet of him ever again I will rip out your nails and shove them into your eyes. _Do you understand me?”_

Heads around the circle nodded hastily.

Ashton stepped back and dropped the man to the ground. “I would start job searching if I were you,” he snarled, “because you won’t be working with us much longer.”

He left the men standing in shock, one gasping for air on the ground, as he turned to race back to Luke.

_Luke, fuck, I should have waited,_ he thought as he ran back towards Luke. _I shouldn’t have left him alone with that creep, who knows what he’s trying now._

He flew around the corner and back onto the stage and what he saw made his vision turn red. Luke was backed up against an amp, using his guitar as a shield, as Ted loomed over him. There were 3 other men standing near the stage watching with leers on their faces.

“Such a pretty boy,” he was leering, “Why don’t we have some fun?” He reached out a hand to stroke Luke’s face.

“I don’t – uh – please, can you stop? I just –“ Luke stammered, recoiling from the man. “I have an alpha, can you please—“ his voice broke.

“And where is your alpha now?” drawled the man. He wrenched the guitar out of Luke’s hands and placed it next to them. “You look like you’re all alone to me—“

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off as Ashton _ripped_ him off of Luke and bodily threw him across the stage.

“What the fuck!?” Ashton snarled. He turned to look at Luke quickly, “Are you going to be ok?”

Luke nodded, but there were tears on his face and Ashton felt his restraint start to unravel.

“What’s going on?” a new voice interjected. Ashton glanced up to find Michael walking up towards the stage, Calum following him with a questioning look on his face.

“He was trying to force himself on Luke,” snarled Ashton, pinning Ted with his glare, “And these three,” he indicated the other men with a wave, “were watching and waiting for _their turn.”_

Michael’s eyes darkened and his steps turned purposeful, “Is that true boys?” he drawled, eyes narrowed and swinging his arms as if to loosen them up for a fight.

“Little slut was fucking _begging_ for it,” sneered Ted. “He wanted –“

Ashton’s fist to his face cut Ted off. He fell to the ground clutching his gushing nose and looked up at Ashton in shock. And then all hell broke loose. Ashton, vision red, threw himself at Ted, intent on ripping him apart for _daring_ to touch Luke, getting his grimy paws all over _sweet, innocent_ _Luke._

Dimly, he was aware of the sound of Michael and the other men getting into a fight as well, and Calum rushing over to Luke, but he didn’t spare a glance. Right now, his entire attention was focused on ripping Ted to shreds. 

When his vision finally cleared, Ashton came back to find himself standing over a moaning Ted. Ashton’s hands were bleeding, he could feel the beginnings of a nasty bruise along his cheekbone, and he felt like his head was going to explode. Ted was curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing. His nose was clearly broken and he was clutching his ribs in pain, and blood was coming out from his split lip.

Ashton sneered at him, “Get the _fuck_ out of here, and don’t ever fucking come near us again.”

He turned and found Michael standing over the bodies of the other men. They were unconscious, with cuts and bruises all over their faces, while Michael was standing over them, almost lazily rubbing his face.  _Goddammit,_ Ashton huffed with a small smile. Michael glanced at Ashton, and titled his head behind him.

Ashton followed his vision to see Luke curled up, leaning against the amps with Calum sitting next to him, rubbing his back. Calum looked up at Ashton and Michael, smiled grimly, and then started whispering to Luke, “Lukey, look up, just for a minute! Ashton and Michael won, ok? It’s over, and he'll never come near you again.”

Ashton stumbled over to Luke, sinking down next to him, “Hey Luke.” When Luke didn’t raise his head or give an indication that he heard, Ashton reached out and gently gripped Luke’s chin. “Come on sweetheart, look up for me.”

Calum slowly detached himself from Luke and rushed to Michael, frantically checking him over for bruises and cuts. When Michael smiled and raised his arms, clearly fine, Calum melted into his embrace. Michael curled his arms around Calum and slowly steered the two of them out of the room, leaving Luke and Ashton alone. 

Luke slowly lifted his face, eyes meeting Ashton’s. He took one look at him and launched himself into Ashton’s arms, nearly knocking Ashton onto his back as he started to sob. Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke, “Hey baby, are you ok?” At Luke’s shake, he continued, “Let’s go back to the hotel and rest for a bit, ok?”

* * *

Ashton ended up calling a cab to drive them back to the hotel. When they got to their room, he ushered Luke into the bathroom and started a bath for them. He helped Luke undress slowly and then slid into the bath with him. Luke curled up on Ashton’s chest, and they spent the night in comfortable silence.

Ashton and Luke woke up to sun gently breaking through the window. Ashton was curled around Luke, but both were facing the other. Ashton smiled, and brushed some of Luke’s hair out of his eyes.

“Good morning,” he croaked, smiling slightly. “How are you feeling?”

Luke’s smile, though small, was real, “Better. Thanks for yesterday,” he paused, looking down, “I’m really happy that you were there.”

Ashton curled his arm tight around Luke, “I shouldn’t have left you alone. It’s not your fault, you know?”

Luke nodded, “It’s not yours either.”

A long period of silence passed between them, until Ashton broke it.

“Can I ask you something?” he stammered.

Luke nodded.

“Yesterday, when you said you had an alpha….”he trailed off.

Luke blushed, “I was talking about you. It’s just, you’ve always kind of acted like I was your omega and you were my alpha, even back in the beginning of the band, and then we spent my heat together, and you took care of me even after that, and you were awesome when Michael was in a rut – which, is that over yet? – but it just felt right, you know? To say that you were my alpha,” he finished, ducking his head down.

Ashton felt his smile grow until it stretched across his face, “It felt right to hear it,” he said. When Luke glanced up at him hopefully, he continued, “I’ve wanted to be your alpha for three years Luke, and after spending your heat together, I just –“ he broke off, “It feels like a dream right now.”

“So I was right then,” smiled Luke.

Ashton tilted his head questioningly.

“You are my alpha.” It was a powerful statement, that filled Ashton up with warmth, starting in his stomach and flowing through the rest of his body.

“I am.”

They spent the rest of the morning curled together in bed, ignoring the world.

* * *

They met up with Michael and Calum at lunch. When they walked into the room, it was obvious that something had changed. Michael was no longer surrounded by this aura of sexual desire and power. Instead, sleepy, grumpy Michael was back, playfully swatting at Calum stealing his coffee.

_Oh thank God,_ though Ashton relieved, _Michael’s rut is over. Calum looks like he barely survived._

But that wasn’t entirely true. Calum’s body was littered with love bites and handprint bruises, but Calum was smiling like he only did when he was truly happy. He was looking at Michael like he held all of the answers to the universe and Michael was gazing back at Calum like he couldn’t get enough of him. They were holding hands, and sitting so close to each other that Ashton couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began.

Ashton and Luke ambled up to the two of them, sliding in to sit next to them at the table. Luke scooted his chair over so that it was right next to Ashton’s, and the four of them smiled at each other softly.

Michael broke the silence by laughing, “Well, this has certainly been an odd month.”

Calum giggled, “First my heat, then Luke’s heat, then Michael’s rut, and now Ashton gets in a fight? Definitely not the normal chain of events.”

Ashton leaned back in his seat smiling, “Yeah, I don’t think that any of us were expecting this.”

Luke curled into Ashton’s side, “But, isn’t this what we all wanted to begin with? To be with each other?”

“Sure was,” confirmed Ashton, helping himself to the coffee.

Michael laughed, “Getting Calum to bond with me has been my goal since Year 7.”

Ashton and Luke whipped their heads up in unison to stare at their bandmates.

“Bonding? You’ve bonded!?!” cried Luke.

Calum blushed, “Technically, we just started the process. But yeah, we’ve bonded,” he turned to face Michael, “Year 7? I have you beat. I had a crush on you in Year 5.”

Michael tipped his head back grinning, “Awesome!”

Ashton interjected quietly, “Luke and I are together, too. I mean, we haven’t bonded yet, but yeah, we’re together.”

Michael offered Luke a high-five and Calum’s grinned threatened to break his face, “I’m so happy for you guys!”

Luke, blushing and grinning, raised his hand to summon the waitress, “Let’s toast to a new future, with each other by our sides.”

Ashton just smiled, and linked hands under the table.

As Michael and Calum started to squabble about what alcohol they should order to toast to new relationships, Luke leaned over to Ashton to whisper teasingly in his ear, "So, when do you think you'll go through a rut?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear anything you have to say.
> 
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts/Comments?


End file.
